Stand my ground
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Escrito a petición de Nikki Grace 22. Espero que te guste.


Escrito para Nikki Grace 22.

Espero que te guste.

* * *

Corro a toda velocidad, con Égida bien sujeta en mi brazo izquierdo y mi lanza en la mano derecha en ristre. Libero toda la rabia y furia que llevaba dentro en un potente grito de guerra y salto sobre el primer monstruo.

El perro del infierno gime de dolor al sentir la punta de mi lanza atravesarlo y cae al suelo, fundiéndose con él. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como otro de esos monstruos se lanza sobre mí, pero le pego con el escudo en todo el morro y también lo atravieso. Un tercero se lanza con las zarpas listas sobre mí, pero logro agacharme a tiempo para esquivarlo.

—¡Thalia! —El grito pavoroso de Luke logra llegar a mis oídos por encima de los rugidos de las bestias.

Oh, Luke. Todavía siento un agradable calor en los labios. Pensar en ese beso fugaz que hace a penas un minuto que le he robado, a él; hijo del dios de los ladrones me hace sonreír y me instiga a seguir luchando. A mantener a raya a los monstruos.

Grito de furia e invoco un rayo, que cae y atraviesa a un par de lestrigones. El mismo perro que antes esquivé vuelve a la carga. Levanto a Égida y el monstruo se estrella contra ella. Cuelo con fuerza la lanza por debajo del escudo y la bestia cae.

Durante un segundo, me permito mirar a mis amigos, mi familia, a varios metros de distancia. Annabeth está de pie, temblando de miedo y llorando. A su lado, Luke forcejea con Grover para venir a pelear a mi lado. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y el tiempo se para.

—¡Thalia!

Espero que Grover logre retenerlo, porque tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme los monstruos. Mi olor es el más fuerte y sé que la mayoría de criaturas con las que nos hemos enfrentado han seguido mi rastro. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que ninguno de ellos ocupe mi lugar.

—¡Marchaos!

Y salgo corriendo, alejándome de Luke, de Annabeth y de Grover. Asegurándome de que las criaturas me persigan a mí y les dejen en paz. Unas espesas nubes negras se arremolinan en el cielo. Bajo ellas, las tres Benévolas vuelan en círculos, como los buitres carroñeros, esperando por su presa.

Vuelvo a gritar de furia y salto con Égida por delante, derribando a un cíclope. Me pongo en pie blandiendo la lanza. Convierto a uno en un pincho moruno y retrocedo para esquivar los golpes del resto, jadeando.

Los gritos de Luke continúan resonando por encima de los rugidos y mis gritos de batalla. Me pide que vuelva con ellos. Intento ignorarlos, si no me pondré a llorar. Vuelvo a gritar y ataca con la lanza a un cíclope.

El monstruo rechaza el golpe con su maza e intenta arrancarme la cabeza con ella. Levanto pesadamente el escudo para frenar el golpe. El cíclope decide aporrearme con su garrote y mantengo a Égida en alto.

Por favor, padre. Rezo silenciosamente, esperando que Zeus me escuche. Por favor, ayuda.

Brinco hacia atrás y empujo la lanza hacia delante con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez le doy de lleno en las costillas y cae de rodillas. Jadeo un segundo y el otro cíclope me abre una brecha en la pierna. Grito de dolor.

—¡Thalia! —Oigo a Luke y Annabeth a lo lejos.

El cíclope levanta su hacha y la descarga sobre mí, pero me hago a un lado con rapidez. Intenta asestarme otro golpe, pero me agacho y lo atravieso. Cojeo lo más deprisa que puedo para alejarme aún más de Luke y los demás.

—¡Llévatelos! —Chillo.— ¡Llévatelos, Grover! ¡Mantenlos a salvo!

Vuelvo a buscar la mirada de Luke y cuando la encuentro le sonrío, como si no pasase nada. Él chilla e intenta liberarse del agarre de Grover, pero está tan cansado como yo y no puede escapar del sátiro.

Oigo un grave ladrido. Ha aparecido un nuevo surtido de perros del infierno. Intentan rodearme. Un se abalanza por delante y interpongo a Égida, otro lo hace por mi lado derecho y lo atravieso con la lanza, pero un tercero, que a penas puedo ver, se lanza desde atrás y casi no logro esquivarlo.

Gimoteo de dolor al sentir como sus zarpas desgarran la piel de mi espalda. Me vuelvo y golpeo con la lanza repetidas veces hasta que logro acertarle. Retrocedo de espaldas, manteniendo a las bestias frente a mí.

Cómo me gustaría tener a Luke protegiéndome las espaldas. Suelto un sollozo ahogado y vuelvo a rezarle a mi padre, pidiéndole que los mantenga a salvo.

Las furias gritan a varios metros en el aire, por encima de mi cabeza y se lanzan en picado sobre mí. Le imploro a mi padre para que suelte un rayo, porque no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no ocurre nada.

Esquivo a las dos primeras. No sé cual de las tres furias es la tercera, si Alecto, Megera o Tisífone, pero a ésa si que no logro evitarla y me agarra por los hombros, elevándome del suelo.

—¡Thalia! — Luke grita, sabe que me aterran las alturas.

Grito aterrorizada y cierro los ojos. Por los gritos de sus hermanas, sé que se han aglomerado a su alrededor. Una me coge del pie y pataleo. Golpeo algo duro y mi pie se libera. La otra intenta despojarme de mi lanza, clavándome sus garras en el antebrazo.

—Suéltala, hija de Zeus. —Arrugo la nariz al oler su aliento putrefacto— Vas a morir, ¿para qué seguir luchando?

_Por ellos._ Respondo mentalmente. _Porque sé que cuando yo muera, a ellos les dejarán en paz._ Aprieto los dientes y le asesto una patada a ciegas donde calculo que tendrá el estómago. Logro que me suelte y la atravieso con la lanza.

Sus hermanas gritan escandalizadas y dolidas.

—¿Qué has hecho, desgraciada? -Grita la que me sostiene. Aprieta sus garras en mis hombros, haciendo que que brote mucha más sangre de las heridas y corra por mi espalda.— Vas a pagar por ello. Vuela, hija de Zeus, vuela.

Y sus garras sueltan mis hombros. Grito a pleno pulmón mientras caigo hacia el suelto. Sé que nos habíamos elevado demasiados metros, puedo sentirlo en la larga caída. El viento silva furioso en mis oídos, pero aun así logro oír las risas de las furias y los gritos de Luke, Annabeth y Grover.

Los truenos se desatas en las negras nubes. La vida me pasa ante los ojos, tal y como dice la gente que ocurre. Me veo viviendo con mi madre, tan horrible como siempre. Me veo con Jason. Me veo huyendo de casa y encontrándome con Luke. Viviendo en la calle los dos juntos, encontrando a Annabeth.

Y mi inevitable impacto contra el suelo llega. Me estrello de espaldas y el aire se escapa dolorosamente de mis pulmones. Un trueno retumba en el cielo y un rayo cae sobre mí, pero no me hiere.

Poco a poco, dejo de sentir las extremidades. Los ojos se me nublan y los párpados se me vuelven cada vez más pesados. Me aferro al recuerdo de Luke. Quiero que sea lo último en que piense antes de morir.

Los ojos se me cierran y dejo se sentir.

* * *

Vale, quizás no sea lo que esperabais, pero escuché _Stand my ground_ de _Within Tempatiton_ (esa canción tiene algo) y salió esto. En un principio iba a hacer algo diferente, pero al final salió esto.

Espero que os guste de todos modos.


End file.
